Celestial Love
by XxLiveUnidentifiedxX
Summary: Since Sasuke's departure, all Sakura wanted was to form Team 7 again. What Sakura didn't plan on was running into Itachi and waking up in Magnolia. There she found a guild by the name of Fairytail. Never did she imagine she'd be in this strange world of magic and guilds; but here she was fighting alongside Natsu and Lucy. Her new friends, or so she thought.
1. New Comer

In Magnolia:

Fairytail was empty for a change, all the mages left to go on jobs. Some even began training for the Grand Magic Games coming in a few months. The only mages left were the members of team Natsu; Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Mirajane. Same as everyday Gray and Natsu were rolling around the guild in a flurry of fist and legs while shouting insults at each other.

"Flame brain!" Gray shouted punching Natsu in the head.

"Ice breath!" Natsu yelled getting Gray in a headlock.

"What a noisy bunch…" Mirajane trailed off holding the mic close to her mouth.

"Shooby-doo-bop!" Gajeel sang out in his white tux.

Lucy, Erza, and Levy couldn't decide whether to watch the boys fight or watch Gajeel and Mirajane's singing contest. Both acts by now were starting to get old…

"Lucy! Let's go on a job." Natsu dragged his words out lazily. Lucy sighed and looked at the job board.

"He must be really bored. Never seen him at such a loss for energy, huh Lu-chan." Levy said smiling.

"Hey! Why don't we-", Erza began when they all heard the crash. Just the sound was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. It was loud and crunching like someone beat a hole into concrete. Erza stopped her sentence and looked around wildly.

"Hey, there's someone laying facedown out outside." Gray almost whispered looking out the door.

"Then go get them idiot!" Natsu yelled attempting to start another fight.

"Fine, hold the door open for me." Gray said walking outside.

When Gray walked out the surprise on his face was unmistakable. A girl was lying face down, she looked out cold. The first thing he noticed was her pink hair in two long pigtails (that was definitely unusual). She wore a red crop-top shirt with pink circular designs, black mid-thigh length shorts with a pink outline, and a black and red cloak tied around her waist with a pink ribbon tied at the back like a kimono. To complete the outfit the strange girl had short black ankle boots and black leather gloves with the same pink circular designs on them.

When he turned her over to the pick her up, he got a good look at her face. Her pink 'M' shaped bangs outlined her face perfectly. Although her forehead was slightly bigger than normal, she was still beautiful nonetheless.

"What's taking ya so long?!" Natsu yelled about to walk out the door.

"I'm coming, give me a minute!" Gray yelled back his veins popping in his forehead.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the guild. Before he could even put her down to see if she was okay; Natsu, Happy, and the others all swarmed around. Sakura's emerald green eyes fluttered open and looked at all the strange faces. The confusion on her face was as readable as the curiosity on theirs.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked with both her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Haruno, Sakura." Sakura said slowly as if unsure she knew her own name.

"You're pretty!" Happy yelled excitedly.

'Where am I? Who are these people? And why is this cat flying?!' Sakura thought.

"I'm going to call you Sakura-chan!" Natsu yelled with his trademark grin.

'And why do they all yell so much? Reminds me of someone…' Sakura thought again and winced slightly.

"You say "chan" like you've known her all your life." Mirajane said eyeing the girl closely.

"Oh great, another bunny girl." Gajeel moaned and Levy hit him with her purse.

"Umm, you can put me down anytime, just saying." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh sorry I actually forgot I was holding you. You're not heavy like Lucy." Gray said sarcastically as his cheeks colored slightly.

"I see Happy got to you too." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Sakura blurted out and ran out the doors.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Natsu called out and ran after her.

"Drama queen…" Gajeel said and Levy hit him again with her purse.

After chasing her a few feet Natsu called out to her once again. Finally realizing he wasn't going to leave her alone, Sakura stopped and turned around glaring at him.

"What do you want? I don't know you! I was in Konoha trying to find… trying to find someone! Then I ran into his… dammit! I can't remember! I just woke up here is all I know! I can't make any logic out of this situation, my head hurts. It's all wrong." Sakura yelled with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

For once Natsu's expression softened and he looked at Sakura wondering what happened to her. He was going to try offering words of comfort but he saw it wouldn't be any help. He did the next best thing he could, he hugged her tight. Sakura's eyes widened noticing the warmth she was feeling off him; it was calming, loveable, much like… someone else's hug. But damn her memory, she couldn't remember a name.

"Sakura-chan, we'll get you home. At Fairytail everyone has their own story. Some of us know what it's like to not have a home, or not be home. But after time the guild has become our home, being in a strange place you don't know about can be scary. But before you know it, you probably won't even want to leave." Natsu said patting the back of her head.

"Natsu!" Grays voice rang.

Gray saw them with the rest following close behind. Seeing Natsu hugging Sakura almost made Lucy stop in her tracks. She dropped her gaze to her feet as she ran hiding her eyes behind her bangs; her actions didn't go unnoticed by Levy.

"Lu-chan, is something wrong?" Levy asked.

"Nope, just my head is starting to hurt." Lucy said back giving a small fake smile.

"Okay." Levy whispered seeing right through Lucy's lie.

Natsu now hearing their footsteps let go of Sakura and looked their direction.

Gray stopped and glanced at Sakura, seeing she was okay he started talking to Natsu. "So everyone came back right after you left. They were asking where you went while they were gone."

"Oh they came back huh." Natsu said and turned around to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you can come to the guild with us until you find out how to get home." Natsu said grinning.

"Hai, Natsu-kun!" Sakura said smiling. When you're around Natsu and that big grin of his it's impossible to not smile back.

As they all slowly walked back Natsu told Sakura all about the guild. Lucy watched as Natsu spoke; she watched his expression light up when he was talking about all the adventures they had together. A smile graced her own face but it soon faded when her gaze slipped over to Sakura.

She was pretty, Lucy had to admit. Sakura's bright pink hair was gorgeous with her porcelain skin tone. And her looking into her green eyes were like looking into two jewels. Lucy thought about how she must look with her plain brown eyes and blond hair.

'I'm a little jealous. She's pretty. I'm always joking saying I'm gorgeous but she's the real deal. To think I'd feel envious toward someone I just met... I'm putting too much thought into this!' Her thoughts were interrupted by Levy's voice.

"Lu-chan, pick up the pace a bit 'kay. You're getting behind." Levy said.

"Sorry, I was spacing out." Lucy replied walking faster to keep up.

After walking for a few more minutes they arrived at the guild. Natsu walked in with the group following in behind him. It easily surprised Sakura by how many people were in the guild, it seemed not a single one noticed her. That is until Natsu decided to bring attention to the whole group.

"Old man! Master, where are you?" Natsu called out.

"What?" Makarov said from his usual position sitting on the bar table.

"We have a new comer!" Natsu yelled while grinning and gently pushing Sakura in front of him.


	2. Lucy's Resolve

"So you want to join Fairytail?" Makarov said jumping down from the counter and walking a complete circle around Sakura.

He eyed her closely taking in every curve and detail of her outer appearance. Long pink hair, curvy yet slim, fair skin. 'Well she definitely has the looks like Lucy and Mirajane, though she is a little flat around the chest. But I sense a fighting spirit in this one.' he thought to himself staring directly at her chest.

"Umm... actually-" Sakura began squirming under the masters gaze.

"Yeah, believe it or not she just showed up in the middle of the street knocked out. We told her she could stay here until she found out how to get back home. Now that I mention it she said her home being the Konoha or something like that." Natsu said recalling what all was said.

'Konoha, that sounds familiar but it doesn't ring any bells.' Makarov thought to himself, "Well, you're welcome to join the guild and stay as long as you need to." Makarov said smiling at her. "Natsu can explain everything, and we'll get you set up with the brand. Welcome to Fairytail!" He yelling throwing his hands in the air and everyone screamed with excitement.

The guild was never more lively, Kinana seemed to dance from table to table serving drinks to all the guild members with a grin. Cana cradled around her barrel full of alcohol was drinking more than usual. The other girls were all standing around Natsu and Gray who were both straining in an intense arm wrestle. Even Gajeel was in his white suit singing "Shooby-Do-Bop'. The music was loud, the cheers of the drunken mages even louder. It put even the most miserable of people in good spirits. Nothing but feelings of happiness and warmth spread throughout the guild. Yet in all this joy there was one person sitting alone in the corner.

Sakura sat in the back corner of the guild with her knees pulled up to her chest. The only color was the shimmering pink brand on the side of her right bicep. Sakura kept head rested on her knees with her bright pink hair making a curtain hiding her features from the rest of the guild. If anyone saw her face they would know she had been crying. But now wasn't the time to worry about that, she heard light footsteps coming her way, soon they stopped only inches from her.

"Do you not feel welcome?" Levy's light voice carried to Sakura's ears.

"No it's not that, everyone is so nice. I just... don't want to intrude. You're all so welcoming and nice. I don't belong here, and I don't have any recollection of what happened since waking up here." Sakura said picking up her face and exposing her dry tears to Levy.

"Sakura-san, I can call you Sakura-san right?" Levy asked. Once Sakura nodded slowly Levy continued."You may not be in Konoha, and you may have slight amnesia; but for now you are with us. Come with me. Lucy, Mirajane, and I will be your friends." Levy said smiling and extended her hand out to Sakura. Instead of taking her hand Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as if surprised.

_'*sobs* A girl is crying. She has short pink hair with shaggy bangs covering half her face. Her clothes are torn and ragged. That girl, its me... I'm crying. Some other girls were pointing at my forehead and laughing... so I hid it behind my hair. They did this for a long time but then this girl walked up and scared them away. She has blonde hair with a green barette, unlike mine her clothes are brand new... is she going to make fun of me too? No. She pokes my forehead and frowned. She moved my bangs out my face and tied them back with a ribbon... she said I need to stop hiding behind my bangs because I have a pretty face. She said she wanted to be friends. She said her name was... Ino...'_

"I was crying... they made fun of my forehead, so I hid behind my bangs. But she came and pushed my bangs out of my face. She told me I was pretty. She tied my hair back from my face..." Sakura whispered dropping her head letting her bangs shadow her face. Levy didn't notice at first but she saw a small tear slide down Sakura's right cheek.

"Sakura-san! Are you okay?" Levy asked grabbing Sakura's hands in her own.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of someone." Sakura lifted her head and smiled showing her tears.

"Lets go talk to Lu-chan and Mira-chan. We can't replace your old friends, but we'll try to cheer you up." Levy said pulling Sakura to her feet and leading her to the other girls.

"Hai." Sakura said using one hand to brush away her remaining tears.

"Lu-chan, Mira-chan, I brought Sakura-san because she needed someone to talk to." Levy said taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Oh, Sakura-san you didn't have someone to talk to? Well we're always here if you need us." Mirajane said giving a dazzling smile and gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"Why didn't you say anything before? We would have loved to talk to you." Lucy said with a small smile.

"Sorry... I was just, overwhelmed." Sakura replied rubbing the back of her head. She knew it was a lame excuse but it was all she had.

"I hope you all didn't forget that board full of jobs and the Grand Magic Games coming up next month." Makarov said loudly sitting Indian style with his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

Almost at once everyone stopped. The talking stopped, the laughing stopped, the clinking of mugs stopped, even Gajeel stopped singing. Before Sakura could even blink everyone ran to the bulletin board tearing off papers and running toward Mirajane.

"Sakura-chan come training with me and Happy." Natsu yelled while grabbing her arm and ran out the front doors dragging her out too.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Gray yelled running after them.

"Lu-chan, aren't you going as well?" Levy asked cocking an eyebrow at Lucy.

"I guess so." Lucy sighed and walked out following Natsu and the rest.

Levy sighed and looked at Mirajane before asking, "How do you think Lucy feels about Sakura-san and Natsu's friendship so far?" Levy asked. Mirajane thought about it for a second before responding "I don't think its anything for her to be concerned about." Mirajane replied calmly. 'Or I could be wrong.' Mirajane thought looking toward the door.

In a small clearing in the woods...

"Sakura-chan are you going to train with us or not?" Natsu asked dodging a punch from Gray.

"I'm not a mage, I'm a shinobi." Sakura said waving off the question. 'I'm glad these guys consider me an ally. Natsu creates pure flames on his very hands. Gray shapes ice in the form of weapons like hammers, and needles, he even made a shield. Not even ninja from The Land of Fire or The Village Hidden in The Mist could pull off stuff like this.' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's voice.

"You really should join them. They know how to make training fun." Lucy said smiling at Sakura then returning her attention to the boys.

"Yeah, it's how we hang out." Gray said. "Ice Make, Shield!" Gray yelled ducking behind the shield made of ice.

To get Sakura to move Natsu ignited his first and charged at Sakura. On instinct she jumped to her feet and ran away from him, running in circles. "Natsu quit." Sakura would laugh and keep running. Gray placed his hands on the ground and began freezing it the direction she was running.

"Gray not you too!" Sakura yelled still running.

Suddenly Sakura felt her left leg slip in front of her. She fell on her back and saw Natsu in the air above her. Just like in her old missions she felt helpless like she didn't have working limbs. Her eyes only widened more by the second as she turned her head to the side at the last minute as Natsu's still flaming fist landed only centimeters away from her head. Her eyes then narrowed when Natsu extended his hand to help her up.

When he helped Sakura he patted her on the back to show no hard feelings; but Sakura didn't feel the same. In one quick move, she slammed her forearm into his throat and kicked his right leg from under him. Surprised he looked up seeing Sakura's death glare while she cracked her knuckles and he froze. Lucy still surprised by the sudden change of personality watched in silence.

"What the hell?! You could have killed me!" Sakura yelled a vein throbbing. She then reached and grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt and threw him at a tree, but not hard enough to seriously hurt him. Sakura's fist began glowing a blue color and she plunged her fist into the ground almost shattering the whole field.

'CHA! That'll show em!' Inner Sakura yelled.

For a moment nobody said anything. Sakura stood straight and looked at everybody, only shock was written on each feature of their faces. She began blushing, maybe she took that a little too far?

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome! Show me how to do that!" Natsu said excitedly breaking the silence.

"S-Sakura-san. T-that was scary." Gray said wide eyed then he smirked. "You're a lot tougher than I thought." Gray continued.

Lucy sat there wide eyed as a drop of sweat began to roll down her cheek. 'That power, it's ridiculous! She could kill each and every one of us if she wanted to.' Lucy thought.

"Sakura-chan, we're going to hang out more and you can teach me how to do that move!" Natsu yelled smiling ear to ear.

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead as her fist shook. "Natsu you idiot!" Sakura yelled grabing his collar.

"You're strong and not half bad looking." Gray said from behind.

"What was that?" Sakura asked turning her head slowly to look at Gray with evil written in her eyes..

"Sakura-san... calm down." Lucy said waving her hands around nervously sweating from her nervousness.

"You're right." Sakura said and gave a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am" Natsu said with a grin. "Let's get some food and go back to the guild." Natsu yelled to no one while walking with Sakura, Gray following behind.

"You remind me of one of my old friends, so cute." Sakura said grinning. A slight blush showed up on Natsu's face. "O-oh, that's cool." He said and started scratching his head.

'They really seem to like her. She is amazing, though I have to admit it, but so am I. I'm just as amazing as Sakura is!' Lucy thought running to catch up to the rest of them.


End file.
